Space Pool
by caiktinrose
Summary: The Doctor decides to kick back and take a swim in the TARDIS pool, and the experience is shared with River Song. Pointless fluff, and first Doctor Who fic. Read and review!


_Space Pool_

Every once in a while a timelord needs a couple of hours off. No species to save, monsters to fight or companions to keep under control, just a little relaxation time. Imagine constantly jumping from time period to time period, planet to planet, universe to universe, running around in best attempt to save others from death and destruction. Just think about relentlessly telling your human companion to "not run off," and then having to save _them _from strife too when your instructions go in one ear and out the other. The Doctor is the kind of timelord who has to put up with this without fail, don't you think he needs some quality time to himself?

With Amy and Rory Pond sound alseep in their bed, the TARDIS travelling easily through the stars, the Doctor thought it would be a good idea to go for a little swim. Striding quietly down the corridors of his time machine, hands in his pockets, whistling a cherry tune to himself, he was already looking forward to kicking back and relaxing for a little while. That very day they had found themselves locked in battle against yet another fleet of Cybermen running amock on Earth, and after rising victorious and intending to visit the Sea of Tranquility on the moon, managed to get themselves into some trouble with the Judoon. It had been an eventful day, and what the Doctor called some "me-time" sounded very appealing.

Finally finding the right door that lead to the pool, he slipped through it and took a moment to marvel at the sight before him. His TARDIS really had the most wonderful pool; it was almost the size of the entire room, with a high ceiling coloured the deepest, bluest blue that was reflected on the surface of the pool. Lamps lined the edges of the pool, giving off a soft golden glow that matched the almost romantic-looking area. The water was deep, but on the far left side of the pool there's a little shelf made for sitting on. It was a breathtaking sight, and the Doctor had it all to himself.

Humming in contentment, he removed his brown tweed jacket, red bow tie, braces and dress shirt, leaving the top half of him uncovered. Next came off his black boots and finally his navy blue trousers, leaving the famous Doctor standing there in his boxers, ready for a swim. Smiling at the still water, he placed a hand on the railing and jumped the steps to the edge of the pool, before slowly sliding in.

A little gasp escaped his lips as the sudden cold temperature made the hairs on his arms rise. Pushing off from the barrier of the pool he swam out into the water, he let the liquid lap around his neck, swimming out right into the middle of the massive pool. The sound of the water gurgling as it was distubed was oddly soothing, and once the Doctor had centered himself in the very middle of the pool, he clenched his stomach muscles to raise his legs to the surface of the water, floating comfortably on his back.

The Doctor stared up at the beautiful ceiling, with it's dark blue base and golden patterns, a true work of art. With the modification the TARDIS went through when he last regenerated, the pool room also went through a little bit of a change, making it look more fancy and upper-class than the last. In fact, it went above and beyond upper-class, it looked like something out of a fairytale.

He was just getting comfortable, the water wetting his dark hair and lapping over his slender stomach and chest, when the TARDIS suddenly jerked sharply to the left, sending water sloshing over the sides of the pool and nearly drowning him. Abruptly submerged, the Doctor flailed for a nanosecond before powering himself up to the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"Oh yes, of course my quiet time has to be interrupted! Just when I was getting comfortable!" he yelled to no one in particular between hacking coughs, trying to relieve his waterlogged lungs.

The TARDIS gave another jerk, this time to the right, and the Doctor was overcome with water again. He gave an irritated shout and rubbed the water from his eyes, doing his best to try and swim back to the side of the pool. He was half-way there when there was a loud bang followed by a splash directly behind him, showering him with flat droplets of water. His eyes widened in surprise when a headful of golden looks resurfaced, followed by the face of a woman with a cheeky smile.

"Hello sweetie," she purred, an eyebrow quirking up at the sight of the Doctor very-nearly naked.

The timelord felt his two hearts skip a beat, and he opened his mouth to protest about the giant hole the woman had just put in the beautiful ceiling of his TARDIS, but found that nothing would come out but some very surprised, unintelligable noises.

Smiling in almost a seductive manner, she paddled closer to him, still fully-clothed in a tight-fitting, black button-down shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. "Out for a midnight swim, are we?"

"Ah ... You see, um ... River ..." The Doctor stuttered over his words, finding himself inching away from the woman who had suddenly dropping into the pool right in front of him. "H-How did you get in here?" he questioned, finding himself backed up against the barrier of the pool with a rapidly advancing River Song before him.

River gave a little shrug, running a hand through her dripping blonde curls. "Something happened with the Vortex Manipulator and your TARDIS, how am I meant to know? I was trying to get to the year 2073 and suddenly I'm in your pool." For a moment she looked equally as confused as the Doctor, but her puzzled expression was replaced with an impish grin.

The Doctor's brows furrowed at her smile. "What are you grinning for? Something seriously serious could have happened to the space-time continuum and you're floating around in my pool grinning about the hole that you put in my ceiling!" His chin stuck out indignantly.

But instead of receiving the desired reaction, which was a profuse apology and her word that she will get out of his pool and ment the ceiling, she had the audacity to laugh! "Oh, Doctor. You were here to loosen up a little yes?" River gave a wink. "Why not loosen up together?"

The Doctor continued to frown. "What would the point in that be? I came here to get away from- Oh." Something in his mind suddenly clicked, what the woman before him was referring to. Feeling his stomach give a little flip that was far too human for his liking, he bit his lip and scrubbed a hand through his own hair. "I don't think that ... No, um ..." He was tripping over his words again, back hard-pressed against the barrier of the pool, the water licking gently at his collar bone, suddenly bashful and flustered.

"Oh come on," River smiled, kicking her legs to propel herself closer to the timelord, flirtatious and almost naughty side coming out to play in the pool room of the TARDIS. "Live a little," she whispered seducively. The Doctor felt one of River's index fingers gently grazing along the middle of his chest and down his stomach.

"River ..." he choked out in a warning tone, contemplating to make an attempt to hoist himself up and over the barrier and risk belly-flopping right back on top of the playful woman. _No, don't be stupid, _a little mind in his head scoffed, and the Doctor dismissed the idea. He didn't know what to do, River was looking at him with such an intense gaze that he couldn't escape and she was touching him and they were in a pool together ... He didn't know how to deal with affection from a human very well!

But the Doctor didn't really _need _to deal with it, River was happy to do most of the work. With a soft laugh the woman swam further, closing the distance between them, and her lips came crashing upon his. The Doctor squirmed at the feel of a fully clothed body pressed against his nearly-naked one, lips wet from the pool water merging with his. God, humans enjoyed this? It felt strange and squishy, what was wrong with just a hug?

Yet the timelord found himself almost growing accustomed to it, and with a slight movement of his lips against hers, he was reciprocating the kiss. She felt River smile against his mouth, an odd feeling, and move her lips in return. _Am I really snogging River Song? _He questioned inwardly, baffled at how his hour or so of me-time had turned into a make-out session with the woman he kept meeting in the wrong order in time. The usually quick-minded Doctor felt his buzzing thoughts and tense body relax ever-so-slightly, and River took the opportunity to nestle closer against him.

Quickly he was beginning to feel like he was submerged underwater again, his lungs starved of oxygen, and gently pushed River away by the shoulders in order to feed his hungry lungs. River was smiling almost trimphantly at him, eyes bright and wide. "W-What ..." the Doctor said between gulping down air, not knowing whether he had formed a question or a confused statement.

River merely grinned at him before and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist, earning herself a small, surprised yelp from the mouth of the man she had just kissed. "These clothes are getting a little heavy, need something to keep me afloat," she explained innocently.

"Take them off," was the Doctor's instant reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before realising what he had just said. His mouth fell agape and his eyes bugged, completely out of his comfort zone and very, very embarrassed.

The woman raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Careful what you wish for, Doctor," she warned playfully, and before he could even think of a response she was kissing him again, with more passion than the last one that almost scared him. He could feel River slowly dragging him underwater, he had no choice but to hug her to his body if they were both to stay above water. Giving a little groan against River's lips that she probably took a totally different way, he flung his arms around her lower waist and tugged her upwards a little, making it easier for both of them to kiss, which he was surprised to realise he was almost enjoying.

They broke the kiss again when both human and timelord were needing air, and the Doctor gave a nervous laugh. "That was ..."

"Shh," River said suddenly, and for a moment the Doctor was confused, but soon after he discovered why he had been cut off. He could hear Amy calling his name, followed by Rory, and they were both coming closer to the pool room. River gave him a secretive smile before leaning forward and kissing him for a third and final time, this time it was more sweet and sensual, like the kiss they had shared once before.

"Best tell them I've popped in for a visit, hadn't we?" she said in a hushed tone, resting her forehead against the Doctor's.

He nodded in agreement. "Best tell them they should help you fix that hole in the ceiling, hadn't we?" he retorted in the same quiet tone, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

River gave a thoughtful hum. "At least I know that tongue does more good than just witty comments." With a wink she pulled away from him and swam towards the stairs that were their exit out of the pool. The Doctor had to ponder over her comment, and when he realised what she meant he gave himself a proud smile and followed River out of the pool room to explain to the Pond's what had happened, leaving out the details of a shared heated moment and why both River and the Doctor's cheeks were flushed with colour in spite of the cold water they had just been in.


End file.
